labratsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Exoskeleton vs. Grandma (Fanon)
The episode starts off with Leo looking at a bunch of Davenport's inventions that he has on display. He accidently activates an air canister. After asking Davenport if he is having a 'garage sale for geeks', Leo learns from Davenport that he and Chase are preparing for 'the call'. Chase explains that once a year, he and Davenport present all of Davenport's recent inventions to all the international buyers. Leo says that he wants in on the call, but Chase tries to keep Davenport from letting him join. Leo then tries to convince Davenport that he is great at selling things. While 'modeling' an electro field destabilizer, Leo accidently touches the metal stand with it and is shot backward, hitting the wall. Later that same day, Tasha is talking with her mother on the phone. She reluctantly states "Yes, Mom. You should come visit." The camera zooms out to show Adam using Leo as weights, Davenport experimenting with a new invention, and Chase and Bree playing catch, with Bree using her super speed. Tasha tells her mother not to visit today, then hangs up. Davenport tells Tasha that her mother will eventually have to visit, and Tasha explains that she doesn't want her mother to visit because if she spots anything weird, she will use it as an excuse to move in. After a few minutes, Tasha's mother arrives and Davenport goes to the lab. After greeting Tasha, Leo, and Izzy, Rose asks who Adam, Bree, and Chase are. Tasha introduces them as the following: Adam- the chef, Bree- personal trainer, and Chase as Leo's man nanny, or "manny". Chase arrives in the lab and presents his script for 'the call.' Leo rejects his idea and says they should wing it, with Donald agreeing. Chase gets annoyed and he shows this by interrupting Donald and Leo's handshake. He tells Mr. Davenport that they are the dynamic duo, and Leo could easily mess up everything. Davenport says that they could use Leo's help because this year, he is unveiling one of his best inventions. He reveals his new invention, and exoskeleton, to them 'game-show style'. Chase gets upset after Davenport tells Leo that he can demo it instead of Chase. In his mind, Chase formulates a plan for revenge, and after Donald and Leo leave the lab, he tampers with the controls on the exoskeleton. Rose and Tasha finish up with a tour of the house, with Rose complaining about the amount of technology in the house. Rose asks what Adam is going to be preparing, and Tasha covers for him by saying he'll prepare spaghetti. Then, Bree pulls Rose away, suggesting they do some excercises. After doing some stretches to distract Rose from Adam using his bionics (super strength and heat vision), Bree asks if Rose wants to learn a move that will strengthen her core while crushing a man's windpipe. Tasha jokes around, saying that Bree got kicked out of book club for that. Instead, Bree teaches Rose how to do a move that she calls 'pick up the hat', however when Rose kicks the air, she nearly falls, causing Bree to use her super speed to help. She quickly covers with a joke. Meanwhile, Chase and Leo are in the midst of 'the call.' Chase gets annoyed after Leo "steals his thunder." To make the buyers forget about the small argument between the two, Davenport suggests unveiling his exoskeleton. Chase's mood quickly changes as he encourages Leo to demo the exo. However, while the demo is ocurring, the exoskeleton goes haywire, smashing Davenport's inventions and cutting the connection with the buyers. After smashing all the inventions, the exoskeleton goes after Davenport. While hiding behind a desk, Chase accidently reveals that he tampered with the exoskeleton. The exokeleton reaches then, but just before it destroys Davenport, the battery dies. While fixing the exoskeleton, and lecturing Chase, an annoyed Tasha comes downstairs and tells Leo, Chase and Davenport that they need to come upstairs. After telling Chase he will not be allowed on the next call, Davenport goes upstairs. Leo apologizes saying he was just trying to help, but an angry Chase yells at him saying, "You got the sizzle, you got the steak, you got the whole cow!" He then tromps upstairs with Leo following after. After they both leave the lab, the exoskeleton comes back to life. They arrive upstairs as Adam is finishing up dinner. Donald apologizes to Rose, making excuses, and Leo watches Adam cooking. After a few minutes, they all sit down to dinner, but as Adam is serving, it is shown that he completely messed it up. As Tasha tries to convince her mom that everything is normal, the exoskeleton bursts into the room. After unsuccessfully trying to convince Rose the exoskeleton is a butler, the family is forced to hide as the exoskeleton begins attacking. Donald tries throwing pillows at it and Leo and Izzy manages to sneak down to the lab and get the electro field destabilizer. Instead of doing it himself, he tells Chase he should do it. They both make up and decide to take down the exo together. When they first fail, Rose kicks the exo saying, "No one lays a hand on my grandkids!" Chase, Leo, and Izzy try again, this time successfully taking down the exo. Donald then has to explain to Rose that Adam, Bree, and Chase are not the staff, but actually part of the family. Rose is totally okay with this, but suggests she move in. Later that night, the family is sitting, waiting for pizza to arrive. When it finally does arrive, Leo uses the exoskeleton to scare off the pizza guy, getting the family free pizza.